Systems for scanning bar codes commonly use hand-held scanning devices, including bar code readers and hand-held computers. These devices have scanning components, such as the scan engine of a bar code reader or an input jack of a hand-held computer that connects to an external scanner. It is desirable for the scanning components of the devices to be easily replaceable to accomplish a repair by replacing a defective component or to change the type of component as operational needs change.
The conception of the present invention began with the recognition of the need for a structure that would permit scanning components to be easily replaced and would also provide a high level of protection for the components while they were in use in the scanning device.